Oven opening and closing devices often comprise one or more hinges, which are fixed to the door as well as to the housing of the oven, such that a user can open and close the oven door by means of a pivoting movement. Moreover, oven opening and closing devices usually contain at least one closing force generating means for generating a predetermined closing force. This closing force needs to be selected in such a manner, that a good sealing performance between the oven door and the housing of the oven is achieved. However, high closing forces lead to undesirable loud impact noises when closing the oven door. Therefore, it was proposed to provide buffers at the front frame of the oven housing in order to absorb at least part of the impact force. However, such buffers cannot completely remove the impact noises. Moreover, the return force provided by a buffer has adverse effects on the closing force and hence on the sealing function realized by the closing force generating means. Finally, the buffers are arranged at a visible location, which might violate the appearance of the oven.
Staring from this prior art technology, it is an object of the present invention to provide an oven opening and closing device, which has an alternative configuration in order to eliminate the foregoing drawbacks. Moreover, it is an object of the present invention to provide an oven comprising such an oven door opening and closing device.